galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalem Items
Most Nephalem items are designed for specific purposes and there are very few general use items. As the Nephalem where bred for and because of war they focus on either advancing their weapons and armor or adding an element of tactical superiority. Armor Enhancements: These devices can be implemented in any Power Armor as long as the Nephalem can craft Technological Arms and Armor. * Twitch Filament: Nano filaments are sewn through the armor in question. When the user moves or does any action the filaments react and enhance the users speed and strength. This increases the wearers Str and Dex by 2 and doubles the users movement. The Bonus to Str and Dex can be upgraded by 2 to a mximum of +8. * Meridian Combat Drug Dispenser: This device is designed to utilize pharmaceuticals and drugs by injecting them directly into the wearer. The device can hold up to five doses of a specific substance or up to five separate substances. The wearer can inject these one at a time or all at once and gain all of the bonuses and penalties associated with the substances injected. The Device can also be setup to monitor the vital signs of the wearer and automatically inject pharmaceuticals based on the individuals health. * Nephalem Force Field: Nephalem Force Fields count as Orange force fields and also double all AC bonuses against ranged attacks. If the temporary HP get depleted the Nephalem Force Field fails and does not work for 1d4 rounds after which it comes back on at full strength (it still uses charges during this time). This device uses 2 charges per minute while active and has a capacity of 50 that can be recharged at a rate of 1 charge per hour while not being used. * Quietus Field: This unique device is designed to allow assassination without alerting enemies. This device creates a 15 foot silence field for up to 3 rounds. After the 3 rounds the device needs to recharge for 2 hours before it can be activated again. This device does not use a power supply and effectively recharges itself after every use. * Shadow Field: This Device is a Force field that grants other bonuses along with the normal temporary HP associated with Force Fields. When active it grants the wearer 60 Temporary HP and has a fast healing of 15 for these HP. If the temporary HP get depleted the shadow field fails and does not work for 3d4 rounds after which it comes back on at full strength (it still uses charges during this time). It also grants the wearer a +8 Equipment Bonus on Stealth Checks. This device uses 2 charges per minute while active and has a capacity of 50 that can be recharged at a rate of 1 charge per hour while not being used. * Temporal Accelerator: This device is used for moments when speed is necessary for survival. This device allows a user to greatly increase their speed for a limited amount of time. For up to 3 rounds the user can move at x5 speed but only if they use a move action. After use the device needs to recharge for 1 minute before it can be activated again. This device does not use a power supply and effectively recharges itself after every use. HUD Enhancements: These devices can be implemented in any Power Armor as long as the Nephalem can craft Technological Arms and Armor. * Hashashin Overlay: This HUD upgrade allows a user to mark a target for additional bonuses. Marked targets are actively scanned by the program for weaknesses which effectively grants the user a +3 bonus to attacks and damage. After three rounds of scanning a user can ignore 25% of a targets fortification if they have any. * Executioner Optics: This HUD enhancement adds a variable zoom for long range targeting and sniping. The device comes with 3x, 6x, and 9x settings that can be integrated with other optics systems. Due to the level of detail that this offers it allows a user to use Sneak Attack at any range as long as they spend 3 rounds observing the target. Artifacts of War: Artifacts of War are incredible rare and generally have a set number of charges when found. They cannot use traditional batteries and therefore cannot be recharged without a Nephalem Star Forge. * Purifier Drone: A Purifier Drone is a one shot solution to any Hive infestation. It is designed to go into the middle of a Hive controlled area and detonate in a blinding flash of Solar energy. This device does 250 Solar damage to non Hive creatures and 500 Solar damage to any Creature with the Hive sub-type in a 1 mile radius. The Drone is destroyed in the process. *Note: This device is rare even by Nephalem Standards and there may only be a handful left in the universe. * The Last Light of Epsilon Indi: This unique staff of light contains the last embers of a dying star. Epsilon Indi was one of the first areas attacked by The Hive during the Armageddon war and is considered the birthplace of Solar technology and spells that the Nephalem use. The Last Light of Epsilon Indi is a +8 Vandium Plasma, Plasma Burst, Plasma Blast Staff of Light that can Heal as per the Heal spell 4 times a day at 20th CL and cast Daylight at will as 20th CL. Any Undead creature hit by the weapon starts to incinerate taking 5d6 Solar and 5d6 Plasma damage a round unless it makes a DC 40 fortitude save. It has the modified staff of light profile given below. Solar: '''Solar damage is a combination of Fire and Light damage that Ignores 10 points of Fire resistance and does double damage against creatures that are vulnerable to Daylight. '''Blind:Enemies that are hit with these weapons must make a Fortitude save DC 25 or be blinded if they take damage. Creatures that are vulnerable to Daylight increase the DC to 30. Burn: Enemies that take Solar damage become more vulnerable the more times they are hit with these weapons. Every hit after the first reduces the targets Fire resistance by 10''' ''' and continues to stack until the target is not hit on a round with Solar damage. '''Versatile: '''These weapons can be used in either melee or close range. Nephalem Cybertech: